Our First Kisses
by Ace's Shadow Girl
Summary: One-shot. After seeing Robin and Franky kiss, Nami notices she has never been kissed and complains to the nearest person, which turns out to be Luffy. And we all know Luffy and his ideas...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.**  
><strong>

**Author's note: **Tadaima! (I'm back!) Did you see One Piece's latest chapter? Robin's and Brook's abilities ROCK!

And by the way, I'm obsessed with Japanese at the moment, but this isn't hard: "baka" means "idiot", and the song Nami is humming is Binks' Sake, so no problems here. "nakama" you should all know xD So, have fun now!

* * *

><p>¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨°º©<strong> Our First Kisses<strong> ©º°¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨°º© ©º°¨¨**  
><strong>

It was a nice, sunny day and the waves were licking lazily at the hull of the ship with a lion's head that sailed eagerly on the large ocean of the Grand Line … Okay, boring. Let's take a closer look at the ship's inhabitants to get an impression of how interesting a pirate's life can be.

Luffy sat on the Sunny's head, taking a nap. His head was slumped forward, with a thin line of drool running down his chin. He was probably exhausted from the other day's fight, because even if the Marines they had encountered hadn't been that strong, they had been numerous.

Nami was trimming her precious mikan trees, reaping fruits in the process and humming softly to herself.

Usopp sat on the wooden floor, fiercely fiddling around with a thin, metal device and emitting little curses from time to time. His tools were spread all around him, making it seem like a curious collection of scrap metal.

Chopper and Brook, for their part, were sitting on the railing, each with a fishing rod in his hands, waiting for the little beasts to come and bite. Brook's striking laughter sounded over the deck as he updated the little reindeer doctor as to what was new on the skull joke market, and Chopper chimed in quite happily.

From the crow's nest, steady counting could be heard. Of course it was our favourite swordsman, training as vigorously as ever. Today he was standing on his head with a large dumbbell attached to his feet and two smaller ones in each hand.

The kitchen was filled with steam as Sanji was busy with the preparations for dinner. He had gotten a hand on a new recipe on the last island they had been on, and now ached for trying it out. He didn't forget, however, to prepare some delicious fruit drinks on the side, for his ladies to get their daily vitamins.

… Yes, I know I promised you something _interesting_. Seems like our favourite pirate crew doesn't want to be interesting today …

Ah, but what was that?

Behind the corner of the dining hall building, on the Sunny's second floor, soft little noises made their way up towards where Nami was taking care of a mikan tree.

"Binkusu no sake o todoke ni yuku yo …" she mumbled away, clipping an old leaf with her garden shears, when she became aware of the sounds. "Huh?"

She stepped towards the railing that limited the area where her treasured trees were growing, looked down … and her jaw almost hit the floor.

Down below, leaned onto the ship's superstructure, were Robin and Franky.

But that alone wasn't the reason why she thought her eyes were betraying her. No, not even the fact that they were alone, in a remote corner of the ship, and not reading books slash constructing robots for the crew. Robin and Franky often sat together, talking, laughing and stuff, so this was nothing new in that respect.

No, what struck her about it that they were close – like, reeeaaally close – and both of them were grinning like cats, in the same satisfied, teasing way. Robin stood propped up against the dining hall's outer wall, and Franky was in front of her, effectively cornering her with one hand up against the wall next to her face. This just seemed not right, there was something seriously off with this, and the way they were talking, too.

Ducking down and carefully putting down her garden shears, Nami couldn't help prick up her ears and wait as she observed the situation through the railing. Her heart was beating very fast – which was rather nonsensical, since she wasn't the least bit involved in this. However, she felt a little embarrassed, as if she was just watching something she wasn't supposed to see.

"… you know, that doesn't scare me at all," Robin said, and Nami frowned. Of course it didn't! Franky was nakama, and Robin was probably the least scaredy-cat on the planet. But that meant … one moment, was Franky just threatening Robin? Ah, no, that just couldn't be. And besides, it sounded more like … hmm …

"Oh, but it should," Franky replied calmly, but Nami was able to hear the grin out of it. He sounded … strange, somehow, the same way Luffy sounded strange when he talked about food. Nami wasn't so stupid as to assume he wanted to actually eat Robin, though. That would be a baka like Luffy's conclusion.

Oblivious of her presence, they continued talking.

"I'm a strong man after all," Franky went on, again using that strange voice.

Robin answered with a chuckle. "Oh, doubtless."

He was leaning closer towards her now, way too close. What the hell was going on there? "I think you like it."

Robin snickered.

And then, Nami's eyes went wide when Franky simply put his lips on Robin's, thinking he was in for one hell of a beating now. Or whatever Robin was up to. She could be pretty cruel, that was for certain. Just think about that time when she had "persuaded" Franky to join the crew … Nami didn't know that much about male anatomy, but judging from his shrieks it must have been very painful. Had he forgotten already, or …?

But it didn't seem like that at all. On the contrary: Robin's hands (her real ones) went up to hold the cyborg's head in place, and Nami could clearly see them both moving their lips. She almost choked on her own breath hitching in her throat. Wanting to scramble back, she found that she couldn't move an inch from where she sat, her eyes glued to the scenery. Soft wet noises were floating up, eliciting a fierce blush on Nami's cheeks. She knew she should get somewhere else, and quickly, to give them some privacy because really, it was unlikely for her to be supposed to see this kind of thing … but she simply couldn't. It was exciting, in some way. She felt like a voyeur, and somehow, it thrilled her.

They pulled apart for now, both smiling at each other, and Franky took Robin's hand. "And I think I know something you'll like even more."

"What would that be?" Robin asked, and Nami could see the sexy expression on her face. Seeing that, she almost gasped. She had never seen her dear friend in such a way, never … never even thought about it. But obviously, Robin wasn't as ascetic as Nami had thought her to be.

Good for her.

Nami watched them sneaking around the corner, no doubt to slip into Franky's workshop in the ship's hull to not be disturbed. And then …

_Oh, I don't want to think about this!_ Nami screamed in her head and took up her hands to cover her eyes while shaking her head fiercely, as if to get rid of the images now burned into her mind. How, just how should she face Robin ever again? Now that she knew, and had seen, it would be hard not to see this every time she looked at Robin. Or Franky, for that matter.

But probably the worst of all was that she just couldn't imagine what something like that would be like.

"Kissing," she mumbled, oblivious of all around her, and propped her arm up on the railing in front of her. Forgotten were her gardening duties, her maps, her purpose.

How was it to kiss someone?

She sighed. "I'd really like to try that out …"

"Try what?" a voice resounded right next to her ear, and Nami almost fell down all the way to the lower deck from the shock. Whirling around, she frowned furiously at the newcomer.

"Luffy! Heck, you really scared me!"

"Huh, sorry," he grinned, scratching the back of his neck. "What do you want to try out?"

"Kissing," she replied before she could think about it. And could have slapped herself square in the face for it. "Forget it."

"Kissing …" Luffy repeated, and narrowed his eyes at the sky in thinking. "Ah, I know what that is."

Nami did her best to bite back the sarcastic _Oh, really_ that just wanted to get out of her mouth. And succeeded. "Just forget about what I said, okay? I just saw Robin and Franky …"

"What?" Luffy enquired. "What were they doing?"

"Well, duh. Kissing." Nami gave her captain a quick glance. Was it right to tell him that? On the one hand, he was the captain and needed to know what happened in his crew. On the other, didn't Robin and Franky have the right to do what they wanted? That was why they were pirates, among other things. But well, the milk was spilt now.

"Good for them." Luffy grinned his Luffy-ish grin, and Nami was somehow relieved to see it didn't matter to him. "That's cool! Are they gonna get married now?"

Nami couldn't suppress a smile. "I don't know. Perhaps."

"Makino said, if two people love each other, they kiss, and then they marry, and then they get children," Luffy said, and his grin became even larger. "Are Robin and Franky gonna have children now? That'd be super cool!"

Nami face-palmed. "Luffy, don't you ask them that, okay?"

Luffy shrugged. "So, you wanna do it too?" he then asked nonchalantly.

Nami threw him a quick glance. "Do what?"

"Kissing," Luffy replied, and Nami choked on her own breath once again. "And marry, and have children."

"Oh, quit it!" she got out as soon as her coughs had subsided. "I'm not gonna talk with you about that." In fact, she couldn't believe she was just having such a conversation with her ever so stupid rubber captain.

"Why not?" Luffy was looking at her with that owlish expression on his face, and at that moment, Nami thought that he actually looked pretty cute like that. It was a spontaneous thought, and she wondered about her mental sanity after realising what the heck she was thinking just now.

"Because!" she groaned, a fierce blush making its way on her cheeks once again that day.

"But Namiii!" he started whining, now resembling a disappointed child. "When you say that, it seems like it's quite exciting! I wanna do it too!"

"Do … what?" she asked and felt incredibly dumb. _No way! He can't mean …_

"Kissing!" he exclaimed and cocked his head. "About what are we talking all the time? Are you an idiot?"

Nami almost jumped in the air in surprise and didn't even care about the "idiot" that was just so misplaced coming out of Luffy the Personified Baka's mouth. "You whaaat?"

"Let's do it, Nami! You wanna try it, and I wanna try it too! So why don't we just try together?" Luffy started bouncing up and down while clapping his hands excitedly and now more than ever resembling a little child. "Shishishi!"

"Wawawawawhatareyousaying?" Nami stammered in disbelief.

"But …" he continued, putting his forefinger onto his mouth in thinking. "I don't want the marrying part. Children are okay, though. They're cool!"

Nami put her head in her right palm and closed her eyes, trying to hide her blush and get some time to understand his messed-up way of thinking. "You really don't know what you're talking about, baka!"

Luffy cocked his head. "Why not?"

Now she flashed her eyes at him, flaring up with annoyance, part of it directed at herself. "Baka! Didn't you say so yourself? You only kiss if you love each other!"

Luffy shrugged casually. "Yeah, and?"

Nami threw her hands in the air with impatience. "What, and? That says it all!"

He frowned, contorting his mouth into a little pout. Now he definitely looked cute, which didn't make anything better at all, thank you very much. "But, don't you love me?"

"_Huh?_" was the only thing she could get out in her surprise.

"Because I certainly love you."

_Does he know, I mean,_ does he know _what the _heck_ he's saying?_

Nami's face was as red as a tomato, and she couldn't turn it off.

"Because you're nakama, Nami. I love you all, which means I love you. So, why don't we try it out?" He had the same owlish expression, and his logic seemed unbeatable like it always did, in its own, strange Luffy-logic way.

Nami almost face-palmed. She felt relieved since she (or, rather, he) had just misunderstood, but she couldn't stop feeling slightly and strangely disappointed. "Yeah, love you too," she said weakly, which made him beam with joy, which, in turn, managed to evoke a small smile on her own face.

"So come on, let's do it!"

"Wa-wa-wait!" she stammered again, holding him back who had bent forward to come closer (_Too close!_) to her, with one hand on his chest. "That's a different concept of love! I mean," she added when he obviously didn't seem to get it, "love, in that sense, is a different kind of love than that you feel for your friends, or nakama!"

"… I don't get it. Let's just try it out."

"N-No! It's not that simple!" _I don't want to lose my first kiss to my stupid captain who doesn't even know what love means …_

"I love you, Nami. Please kiss me."

She gasped in surprise, and hearing those words in combination with seeing his completely serious face just in front of her, she went all weak. She couldn't tell herself that he didn't mean it like she wanted it from the person she would get her first kiss from anymore. She had lost her ability to think for the moment, and just gave in. Forgotten was the fact that she had always insisted to herself that she wasn't the kind of girl to just kiss anybody. That there had to be love. She just let herself be convinced that yes, there was love, and love was love after all, so what was there to worry about? What could happen in the worst case? She certainly wouldn't die from a bad first kiss, yes?

His face came even closer. She couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, so she closed hers with a soft sigh and just waited for the inevitable.

Then she felt his lips touch hers, and it was like a flash racing through her body. Had she listened, she could have heard the blood rushing through her veins, but she was blind and deaf to anything except the feeling at her mouth. It started to tingle and burn, but not in an uncomfortable way.

She was surprised by the softness and yet firmness of his lips. She hadn't expected them to be so soft. She hadn't expected them to be anything at all, to be honest – she had never even played with the thought of being kissed by Luffy. And yet there she was …

_Oh God, I'm just kissing Luffy!_ it shot through her head, and she felt her heart pound hard in her chest. But she forgot it in an instant. Instead, her hands moved all by themselves, sneaking around his neck and locking him in an embrace without breaking the contact. He made a surprised little noise but didn't withdraw, and she started combing her fingers through his sleek black hair, pulling the straw-hat back until it rested at his back.

When they finally parted, they were both breathing hard and didn't know why. Opening her eyes, Nami saw the blush on his cheeks, and his gaze out of hooded eyes set her right on fire. Her arms were still locked around his neck, and she didn't feel like letting him go at all. On the contrary. She felt like doing it all over again, and didn't hesitate. In one quick movement, she captured his lips in a fierce little kiss and felt his mouth open in surprise. Deciding to use the chance to her advantage, she slid her tongue in between his lips, meeting his, exploring his mouth. She heard him gasp as she did so, but he didn't draw back and it only spurred her on even more. Her grip around him tightened, and soon she found herself flat against his chest with his arms around her waist.

God, this was heaven. His smell filled her nostrils, getting her high, making all thoughts vanish from her mind.

All good things come to an end, however. She jerked back when she heard a loud crash right next to her, and was sprinkled with cold wet fluid. "Eeeek!"

"Na-Na-Nami-swan …"

_Aww, crap._

She drew her arms back slowly, and felt Luffy doing the same, his eyes never leaving Sanji standing there, his tray and several broken fragments of a glass lying in a yellow puddle that could once have been a tropical drink, from the way it smelled. She broke out in cold sweat. Crap, he had seen it. Embarrassing enough. But how would he react?

The answer came when flames erupted all over the cook's body, and he let out a roar that must've been heard all the way back to Reverse Mountain.

"Luffy … run," she whispered. And Luffy ran.

"STAY HERE YOU DAMNED SHITTY DUMBASS OF A CAPTAIN …!"

Nami gaped after them as Sanji started chasing Luffy around the ship, and wished her captain good luck. Then she chuckled softly.

"Who would've thought that Luffy was actually a good kisser?" she muttered to herself and, picking up her garden shears from where she had left them, continued trimming her beloved mikan trees.

Only the broad smile on her face gave her away.


End file.
